


[Podfic] Be Alive With Me Tonight

by utlaginn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Body Paint, Bonding, Claiming Bites, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay Disasters, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mission Fic, Missions Gone Wrong, Mutual Pining, Omega Lance (Voltron), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Rimming, Rivalry, Scent Marking, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Undercover Missions, Unresolved Sexual Tension, omega biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utlaginn/pseuds/utlaginn
Summary: Podfic of Caeseria's work.***When the Blade of Marmora requests assistance on an information gathering mission, Lance and Keith go undercover as a bonded alpha and omega pair. At first, it seems like this is going to be more like a vacation than a mission – right up until it everything falls apart and they realize how unprepared they really are. Now, Lance and Keith have to fight to not only survive, but to make it out together. They’ll have to rely not only on their skills as Paladin, but the bond they’ve created and nurtured between them.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be Alive With Me Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074594) by [Caeseria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/pseuds/Caeseria). 



***

Chapter Running Time: 0:27:33

Current Total Time: 06:10:30

***

Download at [iCloud](https://www.icloud.com/iclouddrive/0GeqVjhNjlWKfUSKSHlOkntIQ)

Download / Stream at [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ixxpSv31Rf8v1qp1zlU9-aGxmJwpE_ic/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been wanting to podfic something of Caeseria's for YEARS and yeah. This is way too much fun. Please check out the original work - which is currently in progress and so worth following. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. :)
> 
> EDIT 5.8.2020: Added links to iCloud downloads as well as to Google Drive, from which you should be able to stream... Hopefully one of those formats will work for you. :D


	2. Chapter 2

***

Chapter Running Time: 0:31:45

Current Total Time: 06:10:30

***

Download at [iCloud](https://www.icloud.com/iclouddrive/0Z4ytFZD7FXUJH8z_l_qz9qvg)

Download / Stream at [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1qzyquDuFoWnmM5H4beq6RbXX80g2YVsq)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope nobody minds that I took a small creative liberty with the vision-thing. That’s the part of this story that first had me. So I added some (what I hope are subtle) effects to highlight the feeling I get when I read it.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Chapter Running Time: 0:37:23

Current Total Time: 06:10:30

***

Download at [iCloud](https://www.icloud.com/iclouddrive/0MU-AXvjeC1sk3BxboJH5mumQ)

Download / Stream at [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=11G34_01zygHuXQ9be4aCUdKlEeDLGwqF)


	4. Chapter 4

***

Chapter Running Time: 0:34:29

Current Total Time: 06:10:30

***

Download at [iCloud](https://www.icloud.com/iclouddrive/0lmJErnd7t8H2T6OObiEMmmmA)

Download / Stream at [Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1HH0NcjT3Ye9nB7V2jc9oRmXGqvJSn40j)


	5. Chapter 5

***

Chapter Running Time: 0:23:16

Current Total Time: 06:10:30

***

Download at [iCloud](https://www.icloud.com/iclouddrive/0ifF1sWUDCXx7gQ7HmMKZcnqg)

Download / Stream at [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=16YnCsSFkerr6kW-rsqN1IP9ZT6hw-Jwn)


	6. Chapter 6

***

Chapter Running Time: 0:52:53

Current Total Time: 06:10:30

***

Download at [iCloud](https://www.icloud.com/iclouddrive/0ECXULd2h-H2_5vEEpCCTnKSw)

Download / Stream at [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=12a6IYsKLp4vnD9v119BO37Wz-jpeFOR5)


	7. Chapter 7

***

Chapter Running Time: 0:31:27

Current Total Time: 06:10:30

***

Download at [iCloud](https://www.icloud.com/iclouddrive/035fA_XWk5LVvB5B-lGJeSHFg)

Download / Stream at [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cjrfgWkRjF8GMSubB3I6bU1Jh4UILSIf/view?usp=sharing)


	8. Chapter 8

***

Chapter Running Time: 0:40:54

Current Total Time: 06:10:30

***

Download at [iCloud](https://www.icloud.com/iclouddrive/0c6uDF-1MZUm6XTrFiL9qAkow)

Download / Stream at [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11UYZI6NKigew1l16OcIwpmzGxsoiRImK/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the many good things about listening to all the behind-the-scenes podcasts is that you learn how they did some of the vocal effects. >:)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got SOMETHING posted during this hell of a week and I'm going to consider that an accomplishment. It isn't original fic but this project was being a lot nicer to me than my own. *grimacing emoji*

***

Chapter Running Time: 0:44:28

Current Total Time: 06:10:30

***

Download at [iCloud](https://www.icloud.com/iclouddrive/0puk1e_YGB7LjACpQmcfLsI0g)

Download / Stream at [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ulVlxWO_tj0nTtDMzM2C9LiYfwc3VPYX/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so you have no idea how many blunders I purposefully don't include because we'd be here all damn day - but this project is so much fun to work on and I had to include this one at the end. XD


	10. Chapter 10

***

Chapter Running Time: 0:45:49

Current Total Time: 06:10:30

***

Download at [iCloud](https://www.icloud.com/iclouddrive/0XZS2WIPuJs1A8HNB_ZZNtmLg)

Download / Stream at [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1n7yaHkNGvXE3r_N0fpnWDw3oRgKmqwIL/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re: Keith’s last name - so I know now that it’s probably “Ko-ga-ne” like the Japanese pronunciation but I started recording this several months ago and I didn’t know any better. Since I hate inconsistency, and I don’t feel like going back and redoing it, “Ko-gane” it is. In my laziness I can comfort myself with the fact that I don’t think anyone except Pidge and Shiro even have last names in canon (and I was listening pretty intently during my rewatch…)


End file.
